


Child of Fire

by MuddyInk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, False Identity, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Growing Up, Harri is good but does evil things too, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Severus Snape, Rating May Change, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Reincarnation, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddyInk/pseuds/MuddyInk
Summary: Harriet 'Lily' Potter is a reincarnation. Burdened by the events to come, she attempts to change things, but really what can a not even one year old do? Things get strange when she figures out she isn't exactly in the cannon universe anymore.orHarri isn't really Harri and wants to change the future for the better, but finds out that many things have changed from the story she remembers.All rights to Harry Potter and all of it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Lily Evans Potter(Past)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	1. In which a hero is born

It's warm, and the dark stretches endlessly, but their limbs won't move. Somehow, despite this, they can't bring themselves to be afraid. A sense of comfort, content is filling them. They feel like they could stay in this darkness for eternity. Sometimes they can catch passing words. Faint and distant, just far enough away that they can't quit make out what the words are meant to be. They wonder who is talking. 

This continues, though time has little meaning to them now. They wonder, pondering their existence.  Surely, they exist, as they can think, and hear, and feel. They grow restless, in the dark. Comforting as it may be, one can only be in the dark for so long before the boredom sets in. They find they can move, however limited, able to wiggle and twist their body into more comfortable positions and limited use of their arms, but enough room to kick their legs. Kick, they do. Curious to the limits of their confinement, they strike out with a small limb, and to their surprise their foot bounces against a squishy wall. 

They are even more startled when one of those distant voices makes a squealing noise, talking fast and sounding delighted. Still they  can't quite make out the words, everything muffled like they are filled with cotton, but there is quickly a soft pressure against their confinement, and a voice  mummering things. Carefully, testing, they kick out again hitting the same fleshy wall. Another squeal. Pleased with themselves, but tired out from the strain of kicking they allow themselves to succumb to sleep. 

It isn't long after the kicking that things change. It gives them quite the fright when they are thrust from their sleep to find they are no longer comfortable. The space they occupy seemingly shrunk in the night, squeezing them and pushing them. The voices outside are louder, sounding more panicked than ever before, they feel jostled, and then there is a sharp tugging sensation. More voices join the other ones, and the space grows tighter. 

Everything calms for a moment, before it picks up again and just as  suddenly, they feel like they are being squeezed through a tight tube. They feel themselves moving, pushed and pulled along through the tube. It lasts, and the voices are loud. Maybe its hours, days. They are stressed, wanting to go back to the warm space.

Cold air assaults them first, making their new skin break out in goosebumps. They are cold and wet, and it's really very loud now. They still  can't make out the words, too many voices at once. Someone slaps their back and a scream rips its way out of their throat. 

"Oho! Strong lungs on this one!" someone says, a deep rumbling chuckle coming forth.

They are cleaned, wrapped tightly, and shoved into the arms of another. Their eyes open for the first time, and they try to peer at the new one holding them. Blurry as their eyes are, they can only see the color. Red. Red like fire, all over. They wiggle and get a small arm free, reaching for the red. Someone coos at them, and a finger strokes their face. A happy gurgle escapes them. 

"It's a girl. Do you have a name?" someone says.

The fire red one moves, and pale reveals. A face, probably, looking at them-her. 

"Yes" The red bobs, affirmation. "Harriet Lily Potter"

* * *

It turns out being a baby isn't so bad, just very boring. Hungry? Cry. Wet? Cry. Need attention? Cry. That’s pretty much it.  Truthfully, she doesn’t mind, to her  it's very similar to the dark space she was previously in. Unfortunately, with her newfound endless free time out of the womb comfort, she began to remember. Remember the life she lived before this. She couldn’t remember all of it, of course. She couldn’t remember how she died, or how old she had been. She couldn’t even remember her name, for some reason. It didn’t make very much sense. She could remember her family just fine, she could remember things shed read and seen, memories with friends in clear detail. It was only when she got to herself personally that things became skewed. She knew she wasn’t an important figure in the world. She didn’t have a job, or children. She barely even had friends. A boring life lead by a boring person wishing for nothing more than to be born into a life where she was the important one. 

That was how it started, her remembering. It didn’t click right away either, the situation she had been put into. She recognized her name; it was hard not to as she had seen the movies and read some of the books. Really though these people could just be fans, and how common is that last name anyways? She denied it even when her parents matched the descriptions almost perfectly. She denied when their names were the same too. She continued to deny, until one Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black walked into her nursery. She recognized them immediately. Sirius was the first to walk in, and she was struck by just how good looking he really was in real life. Not yet touched by Azkaban, he was truly a handsome man. She could understand and appreciate just why so many girls were claimed to faun over him in his school years. 

Peter came through after her father and mother. Timid, plump and ugly. He didn’t have all the rat features from being the animagi for so long yet, but unfortunately for him he really hadn't been blessed in the looks department. As soon as she registered who exactly she was seeing, she shrieked. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life, wiggling her stupid baby body to get away from the man. She saw the hurt and confusion flash across his face but this confirmed it for her. She was Harry – Harriet – Potter, and somehow, she had replaced the real Harry. 

It was too much for her child emotions to handle. She felt the tears going down her cheeks and registered her mother scooping her up and her father checking her over, someone cast a spell over her but she ignored this. Her parents. Her wonderful, doting parents who she loved and who loved her would die before she could speak. They would never see her grow up, never know the horrors she would have to face by manipulative headmasters and dark lords. She couldn’t do anything. The only thing she could do was cry, and, in all her 8 months of life she lifted her pudgy arm and pointed at Pettigrew. She pointed and with all the mental strength she could muster she opened her mouth and screamed her first word. This word, she hoped, would  evoke change, and though she couldn’t say what she wanted she did scream the closest and easiest equivalent. 

“BAD!” she screeches. Pettigrew freezes. She sees it in his eyes. He knows she knows. Fear, confusion, anger. Her parents unfortunately are too excited about the word being spoken to ponder the meaning. Later, on Halloween, they will look back on that moment and realize their darling daughter was trying to warn them of the horror to come, and they will wish they had listened. Sirius has an odd look on his face though, and he looks from her to the man in question. A seed of doubt about the true loyalty of their friend. 

* * *

It doesn’t matter, in the end. Voldemort still comes. They still die. Halloween night, 1981. A normal day, though with both parents wondering why their daughter refuses to calm down. She tries, truly, to warn them. To get them out of the house. She sets the curtains on fire with the ‘accidental’ magic she has been practicing. They just put it out and coo over how, of course their precious girl has magic. She pretends to be sick, but a quick spell proves she is fine. She even purposefully slices her arm open on a sharp corner. 

“Oh! Goodness! James, come help me please! Harri sliced her arm!” her mother called, rushing to her aid. 

Unfortunate. A word she uses, far more than she would ever wish. Unfortunate. The unfortunate life of Harriet ‘Lily’ Potter and her parents who met their unfortunate end at the young age of 21 after a betrayal by one called friend. Her arm is healed quickly with a disgusting potion, and her mother frets over her. It is almost time, and she feels the weight of her failure. 

Night falls and with it comes the end. Her father, standing near the door talking to her mother, and her mother next to her while she lays on the floor. “I was thinking that when Harri is a little older we could-” Her father is cut off by the door being blown off the hinges. His wand is in his hand before I can blink and he is shouting to mother. “Lily! Take Harri and go, I’ll hold him off!” 

Mother scoops me up and sprints up the stairs to the nursery. She casts a spell on the door, to try keep him out. She tries to  apparate with me but they’ve already cast the anti-apparition spell over our home. She is panicking, as am I. thundering on the stairs lets us know my father has died. Mother chokes on a sob, but turns to me. She hugs me and whispers into my ear. 

“You are a very special girl Harri, and you are destined for great things. I love you so very much my special girl.” She then presses a firm kiss to my forehead. It feels like a goodbye. 

She chants the spell under her breath, and a soft glow fills the room. The blood sacrifice spell. She finishes just as the door explodes open. She yelps, covering me with her body. 

“Give me the girl and I will let you live” Voldemort hisses, eyes pinned on my mother, wand raised.

“No! No, please take me, spare Harri and take me!” my mother cries, pleading with him. I begin to cry as well. 

“ _ Avada  _ _ kedavra _ _ ”  _ a shot of sickly green light and my mother is gone. Terror fills me when I see her body. My mother's body. Fallen to the floor and forgotten. I have no time to grieve because that wand is turned on me now. Voldemort is smiling a cruel smile, thinking he has won. I muster the most hateful glare I can and summon my courage. 

“ _ Avada  _ _ kedavra _ _ ” _ he screams. Pain shoots into my head as I am made into the horcrux, and his body turns to ash, his wand falling on top of it. I shake, blinking open my eyes and look at my mother again. 

“Mummy” I whisper “ _ mummy!” _ I scream, sobbing. I struggle over the railing of my crib, uncoordinated in my child body. I plop to the floor with a thump, pain spreading through my knees. I crawl to my mother, stopping only to hide the wand in my shirt. The thing is nearly as large as I myself. I cling to her, stroking her red hair that so resembles my own. I snuggle my face into her chest and we sit like that, mother and daughter until I hear feet on the steps. 

Pettigrew, returned. I let my head flop onto my mother, and lay there lifelessly, keeping my breath shallow. I listen to him scuttle around the room. Looking for the wand. 

“Where is it, where? “He mutters. “Find  it. Will be killed..” he doesn’t get to find the wand though because more feet on stairs. He shifts into a rat and scuttles away. 

Severus Snape has arrived to try to save his love. I hear him enter the room, and hear his breath catch in his throat. “Lily” He chokes out, voice thick. “Harri..” That catches me. My name. I hear him stepping  closer, and feel him lift both me and my mother into his arms. The wand pokes me sharply in the stomach and I gasp, revealing I’m alive. Severus freezes when I make noise, and I feel his hand grip my face, tilting mine up to look at him. I allow my emerald green eyes to open and look up at the man. I had never known before that moment what it looked like for someone to have an expression of total devastation and relief. By opening my eyes, he looks as though I have taken everything from him but given him the moon. 

I hear  Sirius's motorcycle approaching, and by his expression Snape does as well. He gently places me back in my crib, and heads to the door when I cry “No!” causing him to turn to look back at me. I wiggle Voldemort's wand out of my clothes and hold it out to him. “Mort! Vow-mort!” I cry. He looks from me, to the wand, back to me. Realization dawns on him and he snatches the wand from my hand. With one last look at me and my mother, he leaves our home. Not a minute later I hear Sirius cry “James no!” downstairs. He comes into the room and sees my mother. 

“Lily not you too!” He sobs. He is too broken to notice me so I start crying loudly. He turns to me, bewildered look on his face. “ Harri. ” he comes over and lifts me up into his arms,  cradling me. His eyes are flashing to the new scar on my forehead. He carries me downstairs, past the corpse of my father. 

“Daddy!” I call out, filled with more sorrow. 

Sirius pets my hair, and turns me so my eyes are shielded. “I’m so sorry, pup, your daddy can’t come to you anymore” he says sadly. 

Hagrid is waiting for us when we get outside. Sirius hands me to him. “They’re gone, Hagrid, both Lily and James. Peter sold us out.  “Hagrid cries. 

“No, not Lily an’ James!  Anythin ’ but that!” Hagrid wipes his face with his dirty handkerchief. Poor Hagrid. Always loyal, always gentle. 

“I’m going after him” Sirius says, turning to leave. “Take my bike and get Harri away from here.” I watch him go. There is nothing I can do anymore. It’s over. Hagrid gets on the bike and takes us to the air. Out of danger for the moment, and warm in  Hagrid's embrace, I allow myself to fall into sleep.

* * *

When I wake up again Dumbledore is there, placing me on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. 

“Albus these  muggles.. They will not treat her well!”  Mcgonagall says.

Dumbledore,  however shakes his head. “Minnie, the blood wards. The girl has to be with family to be protected.” 

“But  Albus.. Isn't there anywhere else-” 

“It must be done. She will be safe here.” He puts the letter detailing the reasoning for my placement in the basket with me. Dumbledore and  Mcgonagall turn to leave.

“It’s for the best” He says, not sparing another look for me. Mcgonagall gives me one last lingering look before turning to follow him, apparating away and leaving me alone. I eye the note in my basket and wonder what I should do. I could be subject to an entire childhood of torture if I don’t do something about  it.. But if I do  something I could alter the course of the whole plot, even more than I already had. 

Curse Dumbledore for leaving an infant alone on a doorstep in the middle of a cold fall night, I think. Completely  unguarded until the morning, with nothing more than a letter on the step of a woman known to hate magic. Frustrated I settle into my basket more, trying to stay comfortable. I suppose it doesn’t matter, at the moment. After all, I still have the whole night to figure it out. 


	2. In which history repeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri gets a visit from someone special, recreates her favorite scene, and goes to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore doesn't know what's coming. Oh, and they're still getting her name wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you recognize the scene? I watched a video to try get it as close as possible.

Dawn comes quickly, and I realize too late that I had fallen asleep before deciding what to do with the letter. I woke up to the sound of the birds, and the frost settling on the damp morning grass, the smell of nature prominent in the air. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon, lighting up part of the sky with a pale blue glow. A normal morning on Privet Drive. Quickly, I tear the stupid letter into pieces and shove them into my mouth, choking and gagging at the unpleasant taste and texture of the inked parchment. I’ve only just swallowed the last of the paper when I am startled by the sound of the front door creaking open, and snap my green eyes up to see the pinched face of my aunt. Petunia Dursley, in all her glory, with her nightgown still on and curlers still in her hair. She is mid yawn when she catches sight of me, a strangled noise akin to a cat coming from her gaping maw. 

“A baby! Who would leave a baby on a doorstep!” She gasps, bending down and scooping the basket up, hustling me inside her home. This reaction makes me wonder how things would be different for the real Harry if Petunia hadn’t held such hatred for her sister. Maybe he would have lived a happy life, if not with her then with another family. “Vernon, come quickly! I’ve just found a baby outside!” She calls to her husband. 

Vernon, seated at the table looks up at his wife with a look of complete confusion on his face. “Pet, did you say a baby?” He rises from his seat, putting his newspaper down on the table and thunders his way over to his wife. His beady eyes fix on my basket. “Can’t be more than a year old. You said she was left outside?” He strokes his mustache. 

“Yes! Who knows how long she’s been there, could have been there for hours with no one realizing! What if she had been kidnapped?” Confused as to how they know I’m a girl, I look down at myself. A pale pink blanket with orange stitching of the name “Lily” on it. Petunia sees this and a strange look comes over her face, her eyes flicking back up to mine and focused on my red hair and eyes. A look of sadness and disgust comes over her features. 

“Let’s take her to the hospital, make sure she’s okay and turn her over to the authorities. See if they can’t find out who she belongs to.” Vernon says with a tone of finality. Petunia’s head bobs in a nod, though from her expression her mind is far from the conversation. “I’ll just go fetch Dudley” She states, and heads up the stairs to my cousin's nursery. Vernon is staring at me, eyes filled with distaste. I stare back at him with equally as much. Petunia returns quickly, with a very fat baby bundled in her arms. 

“Ready to go dear?” Vernon asks, stepping away from me. “Yes, got Dudders in his coat. We only have one car seat, darling, where will the girl go?” Vernon lifts me out of the basket, gently making sure my blanket is wrapped around me properly. “You can hold onto her; the hospital isn’t too far.” Petunia doesn’t look entirely pleased with this. Either by me looking like her sister or that it’s an unsafe method to hold a baby, who knows. “Right then, let’s go.” She says, stepping outside. Vernon follows her with me in his arms, car keys in his other hand. Dudley is fussing, being loaded into the car, displeased at being disrupted from his nap. 

“Shhh, my darling, it’s alright.” His mother wench says in a soothing voice. Dudley, packed away and soothed though still not happy, Petunia closes the door and takes me into her arms. She and Vernon get into the car as well, and we head off to the hospital. The drive is boring and void of conversation, my aunt making a point not to look at me. Too many bad memories on her part, I assume. When we get there, Vernon is the one who takes Dudley out, and Petunia carries me into the building. While she is talking to the receptionist, I take the time to look around the room. It hadn’t settled yet that I am no longer in the modern world, but seeing the older style aesthetics of the hospital waiting room it truly began to hit me. Cell phones would not even come out for a few more years. I tuned back into the conversation. 

“-es she was just left on our doorstep and we found her when I went to fetch the milk this morning. Poor thing could have been out there all night for all we know.” Petunia was saying, the receptionist looking angry. “Have no clue who could have left her out there, or why. Doesn’t look to be much younger than my Dudley. Can’t be older than a year.” She was laying it on thick, probably trying to up her reputation even with someone she likely would never see again. Anything for normalcy. I suppose. 

“Oh, dear. That is simply awful!” The receptionist said, a look of disgust and horror on her face. “Who would do that to a child? Well bring her back here, let's get you settled and a doctor be in to see you shortly. You’ve done a good thing bringing her here.” The woman motioned for us to follow a nurse who led us to an exam room. “Would you like to stay here with her? We can take her if not, it’s understandable if you don’t want to. You have a child of your own, but we will need you to stay and give your statement to the police when they come.” The nurse said. Petunia and Vernon looked at each other, and back to the nurse. 

“I think it would be better if we waited for the police outside. The child doesn’t know who we are, and with our Dudley...” She trailed off. I felt mildly disgusted at her blatant attempt to get out of any responsibility of me but I suppose I understood it. I was a child she didn’t know who looked like her sister. Who, apparently, had the same name as her sister. The nurse nodded and took me from Petunia. And pointed them back to the waiting room for the police. She took me into the room and examined me a bit, a chart in her hand. She took note of the name on my blanket, writing that down as a possible name for me, making sure I was safe in the exam crib thing, and left the room again. 

* * *

The police came and took the statements of my aunt and uncle, and of the doctor that did my examination. I was a perfectly healthy girl of a year old, except for the strange still red lightning shaped cut on my forehead. The cut was cleaned and a small bandage placed over it, this noted down for their paperwork, and pictures were taken of me. This was all very boring and stressful so I did what babies do best, and I cried. I cried over the loss of my parents, over the loss of Sirius who was likely tracking Pettigrew at this moment. I cried knowing that for the first time since coming here, I was truly alone in this world. The police were very nice to me and after I had been cleared by the hospital, I was loaded into a car seat and taken to an orphanage. Upon arriving at the orphanage, I realized two things at once. The first, being that we were no longer in Surrey, and had traveled to London. The second, was that we were in front of the same orphanage of one, Lord Voldemort. It was called Wool’s Orphanage. They took me inside the old run-down looking building, and handed me off to the lady of the orphanage. I recognized that she was not the woman known to work there in Voldemort’s time, that woman likely being long dead but this woman was no spring chicken either. Her hair was thin and grey, pulled into a bun at the crown of her head. Her lips were pulled tight and chapped, and two overly large cold eyes peered at the policemen as that brought me through the door. 

“Another one?” She asked. Her voice was deep and cracked with her words. She sounded as if she smoked a pack a day. 

“Afraid so, ma’am. Left on a doorstep, this one.” The one not carrying me responded. The woman stood, her bones audibly cracking in protest, and stepped around her worn desk. She was wearing a black and brown dress that fell to her ankles, torn and patched in multiple places looking as if it truly were one wind gust from falling apart completely. She approached, taking me from him and inspecting me. 

“Got all her paperwork here, miss. Not much I’m afraid. Just some medical files we got from the hospital, and what might be her name.” the one holding me handed over a pathetically thin file. “Lily, we think. It’s stitched all nicely into that baby blanket on her. The only thing she had.” The woman nodded and took the file from him, flipping through it quickly. 

“Thank you. I’ll make sure she gets settled. Babies are more likely to get adopted, so hopefully she will find a family soon. She is rather beautiful.” The woman seems to enjoy my looks. “Will that be all, sirs?” 

“Yes ma’am. Unless we can find her family, but we don’t have any clues. She'll probably have to stay here until someone adopts her.” 

“Alright then. Have a nice day, officers.” the two officers turned and left the building. The woman took me deeper into the orphanage, up some stairs and into a dusty room. In the room there lay a crib that had seen better days, a small dresser, and a changing table. Only one window nestled into the wall, showing no view but more bricks and the bleak clouded sky of London. The woman, my new caretaker, lay me down in the crib. 

“Hello, dear. My name is Ms. Mary. I will be taking care of you from now on.” She pulls open a drawer in the dresser, and reveals a small stuffed whale. The whale is dirty and missing an eye, but she hands it to me anyways. 

“This will be yours, dear. A toy just for you.” Though displeased with the condition of the whale, I admit it is quite adorable. I grin, all chubby cheeks, and wave my pudgy hands for the animal. She pushes it into my palms and I squeal, hugging the thing to my chest. Ms. Mary smiles at me. 

She reaches back into the dresser and pulls out a small girl's dress, grey and brown in coloring. It looks very old. “I’ll be back up to change you shortly, let you get comfortable.” I get the feeling she is talking more to fill the silence than really speaking to me. I am a baby. She must know I shouldn’t normally understand her at this age. Still, she leaves the room promptly, leaving me to wonder just how my life is going to be. Would I have been better off just staying with my aunt and uncle? Likely not. They are not good people. 

* * *

Children can be cruel; I have learned that firsthand. Orphans, it seems, are no exception to this. However, when you factor in the original favor that came with being a baby, my looks, and then eventually the accidental magic that happened around me whenever my emotions were strong well... Liked is not something I could be defined by. My time in Wool’s Orphanage was not an easy one. The life of an orphan rarely is. I was fed, and when I reached the correct age, began to attend the small school with the other children. None of them were the same age as me, all of them at least a year or two older. They were not kind, but not inherently unkind. They did not jump out of their way to make friends, or to share food, or any other thing truly; however, there were times where I could not reach something and one of the older children would collect the object for me. 

This changed with the first instance of accidental magic I’d had since arriving at the orphanage. There I was, all of four years old, when suddenly I find myself falling face first down a small flight of stairs. Down I go, a tumbling mess of arms and legs, all the way to the bottom. I wasn’t hurt, not really. Minor scrapes and bruises, but to a child’s emotions this is the end of the world, so I cry. My emotions of hurt and embarrassment were over flowing, and in a large surge, every single lightbulb in the dim corridor burst plunging the hall into darkness. The children panicked, and ran, and the caretakers came to find what was wrong. 

I did not get blamed by the caretakers, but the other children took to avoiding me after that. Some began to bully me, which in turn led to more outbursts like the one in the corridor. One night, two years after the incident making me now 6, a girl snuck into my room and stole the whale Ms. Mary had gifted me when I arrived there. The whale had fallen further into disrepair but it was still the only possession other than my blanket that was truly mine, and I loved the thing. The girl, Jane Harlow, was a cruel 9-year-old girl. She knew I loved my whale and felt it the perfect opportunity to harm me. I tore the room apart looking for the whale, but when I found her bragging about taking it... I demanded she give it back but she refused. 

“Jane! I know you took my whale; I want it back!” I demanded. She turned her evil little sights on me. 

“Your whale? Aren’t you a little old to be playing with toys, Lily?” She laughed, the two girls that stood with her laughing along. 

“I heard you! Give it back or I’ll tell on you!” I balled my little hands into fists in anger. 

“Tell on me? Who would believe you?” She shook her head. “I already threw your stupid doll away.” 

That was what it took. I was so angry, so hurt. They couldn’t prove it was me when her hair lit on fire, I wasn’t anywhere near the girl after all. I didn’t realize what happened, I heard the “ _ Fwoosh _ ” as her hair went up in flames. I didn’t register what it was, until the other girls started screaming. 

“MS. MARY!” one screamed. “Lily set Jane on fire!” there were a lot of footsteps coming, and someone grabbed my arm pulling me away from the girls. Another caretaker threw a sheet over Jane’s head, putting the fire out. Jane was fine after, though most of her hair had to be cut off. I was taken to Ms. Mary’s office room, and questioned extensively about the fire. I could tell the women felt uneasy around me. They didn’t know what to make of it. They couldn’t punish me for something they hadn’t seen me do and I had no matches or anything of the like that would have enabled me to start the fire. This set the tone for the years to come. 

Every accident that happened anywhere near me began to be blamed solely on me, regardless of absurdity or if there were witnesses to prove I had not done a thing. Ms. Mary never outright stated but I could tell she was beginning to get wary of me as well. How quiet I was and how I was caught on multiple occasions speaking of magic and changing the future did not help my case either. I heard the whispers of the other caretakers when they thought I couldn’t hear them. They wanted to get a doctor in to see me. To get me out of the orphanage and away from them. It seems that truly history repeats. 

* * *

At age 10 my ‘accidents’ became more common, though I had much better control over my emotions at my older age. Friends still did not come to me, but I was no longer the youngest person there. New children had arrived and taken my place as most hated. Bullying was still something I was well acquainted with, particularly by Jane, who still had not forgotten or forgiven the incident years prior. I learned fast to not take this from anyone, putting many children in their place when they tried to mess with me. One child who tried to put gum into my hair woke up finding they had no hair left on their head. Another who put bugs in my bed found tacks in their shoes. This, along with the other instances of revenge on my part, made it so they thought twice before messing with me. 

The nurses and caretakers only grew more wary of me as well, opting to avoid interaction with me as much as possible. It did not affect me much as now that I had full mobility, I could be almost fully self-sufficient. As my age increased, I found my memories of the story fading, though still there to I took to writing down everything of relevance I could remember and stuffing them under my mattress. I could not risk anyone, particularly Dumbledore finding them. I knew I had forgotten certain important events in the timeline, but hoped they weren’t ones that led to anyone dying. My magic was growing, as well. I could feel it, inside me. I had taken up meditation to try to learn how to control it. 

I’d gotten a decent enough grasp on my wandless magic before my birthday. Not enough to hold my own in a fight, but I could perform minor magic. A weak form of what would appear telekinesis but was really just an altered wandless version of  _ wingardium leviosa, _ I could set things on fire with little effort, and give basic commands to animals. Particularly birds and mice. The issue with the fire was I had a difficult time actually  _ controlling  _ the flames once they were there, but I digress. 

* * *

The day of my 11th birthday Dumbledore came. I could hear them talking in the hall before they entered my room. 

“Never once in her years here has she ever received any visitors.” I heard one of the caretakers saying. “From a school you say, for gifted children?” 

“Yes, a boarding school. I must say I’m rather pleased you’ve agreed to let me meet with her.” A deep, wise voice responded.  _ Must be Dumbledore _ , I thought. 

“Well, I should warn you there have been incidents with the other children” This feels familiar. “Things that look like accidents, children getting hurt and the like. She isn’t quite right, that one. Doesn’t act like a normal child.” 

“Well I suppose we’ll have to see about that.” The footsteps stopped right outside my door. The door creaked open revealing the Headmaster and my Caretaker. 

“Right then, here you are. Lily, dear you have a visitor.” she said, stepping aside to allow the headmaster in. I quickly averted my eyes to my lap, remembering he could see into my mind with eye contact. I fidgeted with the hem of my dress, to make myself appear shy. 

“How do you do, Lily?” Dumbledore asked me, walking into my room.  _ This is so much like the scene from the movie, but he is older and I’m not insane.  _ He took a seat onto my bed; the door being closed behind him.  _ I’m going to mess with him a bit. See if I can’t freak him out. _

“Are you from the asylum?” I ask, looking up, but only raising my eyes to his chest level. 

“No, I’m a professor” He responds. I shift, barely. 

“I don’t believe you. They want to send me away. They think I’m different. Strange.” 

“Perhaps they’re right.” He leans forward a bit, building suspense. 

“I’m not insane” I protest, mirroring the conversation, near exactly. 

“Hogwarts is not a place for insane people. It’s a school, a school of magic.” I stare blankly, unimpressed. He takes a breath and continues. “You can do things, can’t you? Things other children can’t?” I kept my face carefully schooled into a blank expression, looking down at my lap, pushing down the laughter and grin threatening to break out.  _ I’ve always wanted to do this scene. _

_ “ _ I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them.” I can see him visibly suck in a breath at my words. “I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want.” At this I look back up at him, carefully avoiding the eyes. He has an expression of barely concealed horror on his face. “Just who are you?” I demand. 

“ _ Ahem _ , well I’m like you Lily. I’m different too.” He says 

“Prove it.” I demand again. Sadly, for me there is no wardrobe burning as I have not stolen any objects, but he does take out his wand and transfigure the glass of water on my desk into a rabbit, before changing it back. 

“At Hogwarts you will be taught how to use and control magic. I look forward to you joining us this year.” He says, standing to leave, coat once more draped over his arm.  _ Time to deliver the finishing blow.  _ Just when he is out the door I speak again. 

“I can speak to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things.” I watch his body stiffen. “Is that... Normal for someone like me?” He turns slowly, looking back at me, but leaves without answering my question. 

* * *

The snake thing isn’t a lie, actually. I can speak to them. I know canonically Harry can also speak to them but I had thought without the zoo trip I would find out in my second year. This was not the case, as when we were doing our chores outside, in the small garden the orphanage had I discovered my gift. The orphanage didn’t have very much money, and to save on costs we grew our own vegetables. 

_ The day is one of the hotter ones in London, all of us children are outside in the small garden behind the orphanage. I, alone in my own area with the others avoiding me as though I carry some disease. The gloves are large on my hands, and the little garden trough making small blisters on my fingers unused to such work. I have just planted some simple potato plants when I see it. To others it wouldn't be very impressive, nothing to look twice at or just something wanting to be killed. To me, though, it was beautiful. I did not see it at first, blending with the weeds and vines resting on the dirt. It was by a stray shred of sunlight reflecting off of its green scales that I noticed. A snake, of the garden variety, watching me at work. I stared at it, staring back at me. A sort of understanding passed between us. The snake moved forward to me then, pink forked tongue slipping out of its adorably small mouth and feeling along my hand. It seemed pleased by me and coiled its way around my wrist. I jolted in surprise when it started to speak.  _

_ “Ffffriend?” It asked, tongue flicking against my forearm. Startled, and intrigued I decided to try to respond. _

_ “Yesss, if you want” I hissed back. The snakes head snapped back in surprise, looking into my face.  _

_ “Fffriend sssspeaksss to me?” Its head cocked. “Humansss kick and run, never sssspeak” It moved higher up my arm, closer to my face.  _

_ “I will not hurt you. We can be friendsss” I pulled off one of my gloves and reached to pet the little snake, running my finger down its length. _

_ “Yesss I would like that, fffriend” It rubbed its face against mine. I tucked it into the collar of my dress and carried it to a denser area of the garden, and put it down. “Ssssso you will be ssssafe from the othersss. They will not underssstand.”  _

_ “Thank you fffriend.” It replied, slithering under the leaves, off to hunt for bugs or rodents.  _

* * *

Dumbledore was not the one who came to get me. Neither was Hagrid. It was Mcgonagall, with a handful of other muggleborn students. We went off to Diagon Alley, arriving at the Leaky Cauldron with a portkey, made of a keychain. 

"Now everyone gather around, make sure you're touching some part of the keychain and do not, under any circumstances remove it until we arrive." Mcgonagall says sternly, looking at each of us in turn to make sure we understand. Once all of us were touching the chain she nodded and loudly says "Garbage!" Immediately I am given a sickening feeling of a hook in my naval and being pulled into a spin. I distantly hear the other children screaming loudly, my own voice embarrassingly joining theirs but it's over just as quickly as it started. With a collective "Oof" We are dropped onto our backs on the cobble ground in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Several of the muggle children vomit, myself bending over and dry heaving having not eaten that morning. 

"Yes, I forgot the first time travelling by portkey can be.. unpleasant for children." Mcgonagall mumbles to herself, thankfully giving us the time to recover. When we are all back on our feet, some admittedly looking a little green, she leads us over to the brick wall located behind the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Professor what are we doing back here? There is nothing but a dead end." One boy with dirty blond hair asks. 

"That is a good question young man. Gather around, children. Observe." We all cluster together watching closely as Mcgonagall pulls out her wand and taps the bricks of the alley in a specific pattern, around a section where the bricks are indented in a clockwise manner. Various bricks sink into the wall with the sound of rock grinding against rock and the wall shifts open. I look around to see all the other children have their mouths open and looks of unconcealed awe on their faces. 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley children. Come along" We swarm into the shopping district, and gaze around taking it all in, I myself included. The Wizarding central is bustling with countless wizards doing their business, bodies sliding past each other and many magical children rushing about. Shops continue as far as the eye can see, branching into alley's in alleys with more shops and housing contained within them. Cobblestone roads and magical lamplight lain carefully down the path, shops standing tall and proudly windows perfectly clean to show off the wonders inside. 

"First things first we need to head to the bank, switch your pounds for  wizard's currency."  Mcgonagall catches our attention once more "That is Galleons, Sickles, and  knuts . You won't be able to use your muggle currency here." Some of the children pull out their pounds from their pockets, looking nervously at the amount and around at the shops lining the street. 

"I trust your parents have given you enough for your school supplies, if not you will have to return here on your own time." She leads us farther in towards Gringotts, pointing out shops as we go. "Flourish and Blotts, where you will get all your books for the school year."

"Slug and Jigger's Apothecary, for all of your necessary potions equipment, should you be in that class." She points to a larger building with a purple painted storefront "Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, where you will get all your school robes." She points to another shop with a large group of children clustered in front of the windows. "Quality Quidditch Supplies, for brooms and all things quidditch related. First years are not allowed brooms until their second year so get any devious thoughts out of your head now." The blond boy from earlier looks particularly dejected. "Eyelop's Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie, for all things owl related and familiars. Students are allowed either an Owl, a Toad, or a Cat to bring with them to school." Several and myself get significantly excited about this. I look down at the pounds in my hand, given to me by Ms. Mary. Enough to hopefully buy a familiar. 

"The most important shop you will ever step into in your lifetime as a Witch or Wizard." She points to a particular shop that I instantly recognize. "Ollivander's. You will get your wand there. And finally," She stops  in front of the largest building, white and towering but looking very old, leaning slightly to the left from where we stand in front of it. "Gringotts bank. I must warn you not to scream, the goblins do not take kindly to such offense." She said, huffing and turning to enter the old bank. 

" Goblins...? " Someone whispered. We pass through the doors into a large hall of marble pillars and artistically patterned floors, A large crystal chandelier handing from the ceiling inlayed with gold. Two long desks go all the way back to the end of the hall, a goblin at every one, each with a bell in front of it. at the end of the hall there is a singular desk with another goblin behind it, scribbling away furiously with a quill onto some parchment. Paperwork.  Mcgonagall leads us all the way to that goblin, the other children rudely staring at some of the ones working receiving nasty glares and snarls in return. The goblin ignores  Mcgonagall when she stops in front of him, until she clears her throat. 

"Ahem, I need six vaults opened for these children, and their pounds converted." The goblin takes his time, finishing writing whatever he was, carefully placing the quill back into his ink pot before looking up. "Names?" He asks. Each child gives their name and the goblin fills out correct forms, and giving them back the amounts they are due for the transactions. Then he gets to me. 

"Name?" He looks bored. 

"Lily, sir" I say meekly. 

"Last name?" He drawls, face becoming more annoyed than bored. 

"Black” His eyes flick up to my face, scanning me. I also feel  Mcgonnagal’s eyes boring into my head. 

“Alright, I’ll set up the vault for you. Would you like to take a heritage test? Find out if there are any  magicals in your bloodline and gain access to their vaults as well?”

"No thank you, sir. Maybe another day. Can I still convert my pounds?" He holds out his hand, and I give him the pounds. I don't notice Mcgonagall looking at me strangely. He hands me back the amount in Galleons, knuts, and sickles. Finished properly, we exit the bank once more. "I'll allow you children to go fetch your lists, meet back at the entrance in exactly two hours, do not make me come looking for you."  Mcgonagall says, walking back the way we came. Please, the children split from me and rush off to explore and shop. I, myself wander off to do my own shopping first heading to Madam Malkin's. I open the door to the purple robe shop and am struck by the interior. beautiful wood floors and displays with dresses and school robes litter the area, not overly open but close enough to be comfortable and inviting. 

A short plump woman appeared out of seemingly nowhere after hearing me enter the shop. "Oh, hello dearie, here for your school robes then?" She was dressed entirely in  mauve , even her hair appearing to take on the color. Her hair was in an elegant bun on the top of her head, with white streaks in it, her soft looking bangs falling around her face. 

"Yes ma'am. I'll be needing a whole wardrobe." 

"This way then, get you fitted." She led me back behind a screen in front of a large mirror and had me stand on a stool. There are baskets with various yarns and threads, pincushions with needles in them floated around the room, stitching robes together. 

"Just stand there darling, yes just like that." She prodded my arms into a lifted position, but the chime at the front of the shop alerts her to another customer. "Oh, be right back dearie" She says and wanders off to help whoever entered. The floating tape measures begin to measure my body, nudging me into positions they need to get the proper measurements when suddenly a head of pale blond hair pops up next to me. 

"Hello. What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" He asks me, my mouth flapping open as I realize  _ Holy fuck this is Draco Malfoy. _

_ " _ Likely Slytherin, maybe Ravenclaw." I respond. He scrunches his nose. 

"Ravenclaw? I suppose it's better than Gryffindor. I know if i got sorted into Hufflepuff there'd be no point. I'd just turn around and go right home." 

He turns and sticks his hand out to me to shake. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." I take his hand and open my mouth to respond but one Lucius Malfoy chooses that moment to interrupt us.

"Come along Draco." He says, looking down at me with obvious distaste, hand clutched on his cane. Draco nods at me, following his father. I finish with my measurements and give my payment to Madam Malkin, her telling me she'll make sure my robes are delivered before the school year starts. I thank her and head back out into the Alley. I quickly head to all the other stores on my list gathering the rest of my school supplies including my trunk, a cheaper wooden one, and head down to the Magical Menagerie. I went into the shop to see the walls and floors with cages, cages with cats pressed into the window and tanks with toads towards the back. Wracks with layers of pet supplies row after row and a tired looking clerk behind an old looking counter with a cat lazing on top of it. 

"Hello and welcome to Magical Menagerie, here to fulfill all of your familiar related needs" He says. My eyes wander around the shop taking in all the timid looking animals to downright aggressive looking ones who stares at me with pupils blown wide. 

"Which cat has been here the longest?" I question. The man looks skeptical but steps out from behind the counter and walks to a cage in the very back with a white and grey cat inside. The white on its face goes up into a perfect triangle in its forehead. 

"This one has been here four years. Never liked anyone and no one would take him. All the others usually get adopted by the time they're a year old." He explains. I step in front of the cage and look down at the cat, and the cat in turn looks back at me. I put my fingers up to the cage door and wiggle them a little. 

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were-" He cuts himself off watching in awe as the cat comes to the door and rubs his face against my fingers through the bars, purring loudly.  Thus, the bond was made. 

"I'll take him. How much?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the beautiful cat. 

" Uhm ... No charge..." The man stumbles. I purchase multiple other things before leaving, draining my funds and leaving just enough to buy my wand. I bought the food, bowls, a new carrier, collar, litter box, treats and a bed. For now. My next and final stop is Ollivander's. The dread already filling me before the shop was even in my sights. The smell hit me first when I entered, like mold and dust. I sneezed. The bell dinged with the door opening, but no one came to the front.

"Hello?" I called "Is anyone here?" Ollivander pops out from behind a stack of wand boxes, smiling at me. 

"I wondered when you would be coming to my shop Ms. Potter." I freeze, but he takes no notice or just doesn't care, going to one of the wand boxes and pulling it out. "Seems like it was only yesterday when your mother and father came here to buy their wands. Try this." He hands me a beautifully made wand. I take it into my hand and wave it gently, however immediately dozens of boxes of wands explode off their shelves. I hand the wand back to him. 

"No, I should think not." He said, going to get another wand. He comes back and hands me another. "This one then?" I wave it and a vase with flowers bursts, sending the shards everywhere. "No  no that's not right either." He takes it back instantly, "That's alright. Let's try a new  one, shall we?" He goes and gently pulls out another box. I know this to be my wand. He brings it over to me, opening the box as he goes in his excitement and very  very carefully hands the sleek wand to me. The second my hand touches it the shop fills with a glow and I hear the faintest sound of laughter. A smell like freshly baked cookies fills the space and I feel all the tension leave my body. 

"Curious... very curious indeed." Ollivander says, snapping me out of my trance. "I remember every wand I have ever sold, Ms. Potter, and how curious it is you should get the wand whose  brother... gave you that scar." He points at my face, where my bangs have grown to cover the telling mark. "But... you already knew that, didn't you" He gives me a knowing look. Ollivander is very wise, and knows many things without ever seemingly revealing just how he knows these things. Goosebumps break out across my skin. 

"I think it's very clear I'm to expect very great things of you. It is true after all, that you-know-who did great things. Terrible but great." He cleared his throat.

"How much, sir? For this and a holster?" I shuffled, pulling my money bag out. 

"Thigh or arm holster?" 

"Thigh, please" He nods, retrieving the holster from under the desk. 

"7 Galleons and a  knut for the lot" I hand over the coins. "Thank you, sir" I say and turn to leave, but just as I'm exiting the  shop, he says one final thing that leaves me with a feeling of terror and unease. 

"I sense a great darkness coming from you, Ms. Potter, infecting your very soul. If you aren't careful, you'll let it consume you and that you would bring the end of us all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote about 3,000 words 3 times of variations of her staying with the Dursley's, but I never liked how they came out, plus I really really wanted to do the iconic scene with Dumbledore. How is he going to be in the long run, after this conversation with Harri? How should I write them finding out her true identity? Also, I don't think she will be going by Lily for the whole story, unless you all want that. It's more to add a plot device where Severus sees this girl who looks identical to young Lily and shares her name. Hogwarts next chapter! 
> 
> P.s. I need a dang beta reader


	3. In which a girl becomes a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri goes to Hogwarts, meets Draco again, gets sorted. Someone is suspicious. Troll fight! 
> 
> Is her identity revealed? Who can she trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on making her an animagus, starting from her 2nd year and ending around her 4th year. What animal should she be, and how should I factor this into the story? Let me know!

My trunk is packed and ready to go, sitting at the foot of my bed while I dress in my traveling clothes. I peer into the grime covered cracked surface of the small hand mirror I found in the bathrooms. It had been tossed away so I felt no harm in taking it. The reflection of a too skinny girl, face covered in freckles with fire red hair stared back at me. I lifted my bangs and looked at the lightning shaped scar on my forehead. _Someday I’ll get that thing removed._ I really looked like my mother. A near perfect clone, in fact I saw nothing of James in my features. The only thing I seemingly got from him being the bad eye sight, my circled glasses perched on my nose. Pocketing the mirror, I grabbed my trunk and dragged it down the stairs to the Lobby, where my escort was waiting. 

Ms. Mary was waiting for me by the door, moving to help me with the heavy trunk, dragging it outside to the car and loading it in for me. Fizzy, the cat I had bought in Diagon Alley, ran down the stairs behind me screaming loudly. He wove around my ankles, tripping me before I held out my arms and he leapt up into them. 

“Did you think I would forget you?” I asked him, rubbing my face against his. He headbutted me. “Big baby.” 

“Ready to go?” She was looking at me impatiently. I moved to the car. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

The drive to King’s Cross was silent, awkward. She didn’t follow me inside when we got there, leaving me to pull my luggage out and load it onto the cart without her. I got some strange looks doing this but I managed to get everything loaded without delay. I spotted the pillar I needed to go through, between 9 and 10. Mrs. Weasley and her brood were there in front of it. 

“Percy, you first.” I heard her say, the tall dorky looking redhead running at the wall. I flinched involuntarily, half expecting him to crash into the wall, but he passed through easily. I blinked, wheeling up next to them. 

“Come on Fred, you next.” She motioned them to go. 

“He’s not Fred, I’m Fred!” George said, the two identical boys looking disappointed in their mother. “Honestly woman you call yourself our mother!” 

“Oh, sorry George.” Molly waved Fred forward again. 

“I’m only joking, I am Fred!” Fred said, running through the wall, George going with him too. 

“Excuse me!” I called out to Mrs. Weasley. “Can you tell me how to get onto the platform?” 

“Of course! Ron’s a first year as well. Just run straight at the wall between the two platforms.” 

I looked at the wall nervously, but listened anyways, taking my cart and charging at the wall. I braced for impact but to my delight I passed straight through, the scenery shifting in front of my eyes, and I popped out the other side onto platform 9 ¾. I looked around the station, bewildered. Excitement bubbled in my chest, hearing the train whistle blowing loudly. Wizards and witches with their spawn walked around, preparing their children for sendoff. Tearful goodbyes and lots of hugs form the normal Wizard families, pureblood families like the Malfoy’s who I could see from my position, their pale blonde hair like a beacon were far colder. More professional. Lowering my head lest the Malfoy spawn recognize me, I boarded the train. The inside of the Hogwarts express smelled of cinnamon and sweets, comfortably warm inside. I made my way all the way to the farthest back compartment, avoiding students who were excitedly moving up and down the hall. To my relief the compartment was thankfully empty, luck truly on my side. I went into the compartment and closed the door behind me, cutting off some of the noise from outside. I loaded my luggage onto the shelf above my compartment, placing Fizzy’s carrier down on the seat across from me and popped it open letting him out. I sat facing him, looking out the window as he leapt out with a mighty yowl, stretching his aching legs. I pulled a book out of my travel cloak and opened it to read, settling in for the long train ride. _Hogwart’s, A History._

Unfortunately for me I had gotten not a page into my book when the compartment door was flung open, making me jump and glare at the intruder. Ronald Weasley looked back at me in surprise, before shifting and shuffling in, closing the door behind him again. 

“Sorry, everywhere else is full...” He mumbled as an explanation. Fizzy jerked his head up, eyes pinned firmly on Ron’s shirt front where something suspicious was wiggling about. “Blimey what’s that thing?!” His eyes were wide and he pointed at my cat, who was wiggling his butt in preparation for pounce. Ron backed up, pulling his wand out threateningly. 

“My familiar, Fizzy. He sees something in your shirt, best you take it out.” I said, tone dripping with annoyance. Ron reached into his shirt and pulled out a fat brown rat, missing a toe. “This is Scabbers. Been in the family for ages.” Fizzy hissed and jumped up next to me, fur puffed out. 

“You should mind him, Fizzy doesn’t like rats.” I warned, eyeing the human-turned-rat. Ron jumped, shoving the rat into his bag. He stuck his hand out to me “I’m Ron. We met on the platform, remember?” 

“Yeah. I’m Lily.” I took the offered hand, shaking firmly. There was a knock on the compartment door and it slid open to reveal a plump with pushing a trolley of sweets. 

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” her kind eyes shifted from me, to Ron. 

“No thanks,” Ron lifted a bag of smooshed and gross looking sandwiches. “I’m all set.” His face said it all, scrunched up and clearly portrayed just how excited he was to be eating those sandwiches. I wiggled my hand into my pocket pulling out 3 sickles. 

“I’ll have some pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes, please.” I handed the coins over, and she passed me the requested sweets. “Thank you, ma’am” the woman smiled warmly at me, and I slid the door back in place. I plopped back down in my seat and handed over the cauldron cakes to Ron, his mouth dropping open. 

“You’re just giving them to me?” He snatched the cakes out of my hand and shoved an entire one into his mouth. “Yeah, didn’t seem like you cared much for that sandwich. What is it anyway?” I looked at the smooshed bag. 

“Corned beef. Mum always forgets I don’t like corned beef...” he tried to say around the mouthful of cake, sprayed crumbs everywhere. He looked a bit embarrassed about that and covered his mouth. I took one of my pumpkin pasties out of the packaging and bit a piece off, delight filling me as the delicious flavor from the flaky pumpkin pastry melted on my tongue. I always favored pumpkin. Ron and I sat in companionable silence for a while, both enjoying our respective treats, when the door was violently flung open again. A bushy haired brunette with bucked teeth stood there, a look of bossiness on her face. I recognized her as Hermione. 

“Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one, and I’m helping him look for it.” The bossiness was leaking into her voice too. The whole nature of the girl screaming ‘Bossy’. Ron and I both shook our heads. “I’m Hermione Granger, and you are?” She looked at us intently. 

“Ron Weasley.” Her look turned to me. 

“Lily Black” Ron’s head swiveled up to stare at me, eyes blown wide. Hermione’s nose scrunched up. 

“Pleasure.” She turned to leave, and I caught a glimpse of Neville behind her, but she turned back to Ron. “You have a bit of dirt on your nose, there.” She rubbed the side of her nose to demonstrate. “You better change into your school robes too. We’ll be arriving soon.” With that she left, Ron wiping furiously at the wrong side of his nose. 

“You didn’t say you were a Black. Are you related to the pureblood Black family?” Ron asked. 

“Dunno, I was told I got abandoned on someone’s doorstep. I grew up in the muggle world until now. Didn’t even know I was a witch until a short while before my birthday.” Fizzy jumped onto my lap, demanding pets. “Dumbledore was the one who came to tell me, actually. I think the orphanage just gave me that last name.” 

“You got to meet Dumbledore! Blimey, they say he’s the greatest wizard since Merlin!” I nodded. 

“I don’t doubt it. You know he defeated the previous dark lord?” Ron looked at me like I was dumb. “Everyone knows that!” 

“I know. My point is, he’s strong. I guess we’re lucky he’s on the Light’s side.” I said. 

There was another knock on the door and it slid open _again_ revealing Draco and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco’s eyes widened in recognition when he saw me for a moment, before he schooled his face back into the blank mask it was previously. 

“I heard Harri Potter is supposed to be on the train this year. Have you seen her?” Ron shook his head, looking confused. 

“No. I don’t think she’s here.” I responded. “Why’re you looking for her, Malfoy? You know she went missing 11 years ago.” Ron chimed. I sucked in a breath. _I thought Dumbledore would have made up some sort of lie about me living safe and happy with my last remaining family. I wonder why he chose to release that bit of information._

_“_ Still. I wanted to check, in case she decided to show her face.” He snuffed, turning his nose higher, his attention going back to me. “We never got to finish introducing ourselves. I’m Draco Malfoy.” His hand stuck out. I took it in mine, shaking. “Lily Black. Pleasure.” I saw Draco’s face light up in recognition. 

“Black? As in House Black? Of the Sacred 28?” I could see him already sizing me up, trying to decide if I could be a useful ally or minion. My eyes flicked to Ron, willing him to stay quiet. 

“Yes, exactly. I do believe this makes us cousins, Draco.” I sat back down, crossing my hands in my lap. “Though I grew up in the muggle world.” Draco grinned, though it looked a bit more like a sneer. 

“Yes, I believe it does. You,” He turned back to Ron. “Red hair, hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley.” Definitely a sneer. 

“Yeah, what’s it to you, Malfoy.” Ron snapped, face turning red. Malfoy ignored him, addressing me instead. 

“You said you grew up in the muggle world so I don’t expect you to understand how our world works yet, but I can teach you. Wouldn’t want your views to be... tainted by hanging out with the _wrong_ sort.” I nodded to Draco, ignoring Ron’s growing anger. 

“Thank you, cousin. I will keep that in mind.” Draco bobbed his head, ducking out of the compartment. Immediately Ron exploded on me. 

“You said you didn’t know if you were a Black, how could you act so familiarly with that Malfoy git?!” his face was turning as red as his hair, in anger. “Did you say that just to mess with me? To make fun of my family? I’ll have you know-” I waved my hands in front of his face, cutting him off. 

“Ron, listen. There’s a good chance I’ll be sorted into Slytherin,” He made a face and opened his mouth again, but I barreled forward. “and that isn’t a necessarily bad thing. The Slytherin house itself isn’t bad, but imagine. A possibly muggleborn witch, being the first muggleborn in Slytherin in how long? Ever? How well do you think that would go in a house of primarily racist purebloods?” A look of understanding came across Ron’s face. 

“Ohhh, so you’re using the fact you share a name with a Pureblood family to increase your standing and keep yourself safe. That’s very... Slytherin of you.” I nodded. 

“If I had a choice, I wouldn’t go to Slytherin,” That’s a lie. It’s one of my preferred houses. “but I have to face the very real possibility it will happen. Sorting isn’t really in the best interests of the students you know.” Ron, satisfied with my explanation, sat back in his seat again, relaxing. 

“I really thought you were just pulling me along for a laugh, mate.” he sighed. “I guess if someone like you becomes a Slytherin they can’t all be bad. Doesn’t change my opinion on the house though.” 

“You can’t be expected to change your views on something you were raised to believe overnight.” keeping my tone gentle I continue, “Most pureblooded children are _raised_ to be the way they are. Their attitudes and beliefs are products of their upbringings. Even the ones who don’t believe all that rubbish are forced to go along. If they don’t, they risk being disowned, harmed, or even killed. Pureblooded families, not yours of course, were largely followers of you-know-who.” Ron looked mildly ashamed, his face going into one of deep thought. 

“I’ll let you think on that, and if you want to talk more about it at a later time, we can. Just try not to judge them to harshly, okay?” He nodded, turning his head to look out the window. _God the train can’t arrive fast enough._

* * *

I jerked awake to the sound of the train whistling, and Ron touching my shoulder. I looked out the window to see we were at the station. 

“Hey mate, you better change into your robes. Don’t want to be getting detention on your first day” Ron looked down at my muggle clothes. I nodded and went to the small bathroom, changing as fast as I could and slipped out again, stuffing my clothes into my luggage to be taken to my dorm. Ron, thankfully, had waited for me, and we left the train together. 

“Firs’ years over here! Firs’ years follow me!” Hagrid bellowed, searching the crowd of first years. _He’s looking for me_ , I thought guiltily. The congregation of first years swarmed to Hagrid, who waited patiently until he saw no more children coming to him. “Right, let’s go then. This way to the boats, follow me!” And he led us behind him through Hogsmeade. He took us to the great lake around Hogwarts. 

“No more than four to a boat!” He called. Everyone started to clamber into boats, and I looked around nervously for a boat to get in. I caught movement in my peripheral, and swilled my head around to see Draco waving me over. I turned my head to look at Ron but he’d already gotten in a boat with Hermione, Neville and another boy I didn’t recognize. Disappointed but not surprised, I ran over to Draco and climbed into the boat. Crabbe was the one holding the lantern, and when the boated pushed themselves away from the dock, bonked Goyle over the head with it. Goyle retaliated by punching Crabbe. 

“Oi, stop it! Idiots...” Draco huffed, irritated. I ignored them, taken in by the breathtaking view of Hogwarts. The lanterns glow reflected off the water in the darkness, and the lights of Hogwarts above us made it look as if we had truly been transferred into a fantasy world. It was stunning. A few of the boats rocked, causing some to squeal and yelp. 

“Jus’ the giant squid! Keep yer hands out of the water!” Hagrid called out, trying to soothe the students. Our boat lurched as well, causing Goyle to nearly tumble over. Me and Draco leaned over the sides to look in the water. Tentacles could be seen, and Draco smacked at one, and the squid in retaliation, splashed water at him. I giggled, causing him to glare at me. 

The boats docked and we all climbed out, following after Hagrid as he led us up the steps to the castle and then inside the castle. Mcgonagall was waiting for us inside at the top of the steps. When we all stopped in front of her she began to speak, a prepared speech. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will walk through these doors into the Great Hall. Now before you can take your seats you must be sorted into houses. There are four houses in total, named after the four founders of Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.” Draco nudged me when she said Slytherin, grin on his face. “While you’re here your house will become your family. Do well and earn points, act poorly and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points are awarded the house cup-” 

“Trevor!” Neville lunged forward and collected his toad who was croaking at McGonagall's feet. Mcgonagall looked down, quite miffed at Neville. “Sorry” He said meekly, shuffling back into the group. Several of the students giggled at him, I having to bite my lip to keep from laughing. 

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” with that she turned and went inside the Great Hall, leaving us outside. We shuffled around, looking about at the hall we were in. I looked over at Ron and saw him talking to Neville. I felt momentarily sad that Ron had forgotten me so quickly, but I knew we hadn’t a chance to be friends if I were to be sorted into another house. I didn’t have time to dwell on it because Mcgonagall returned and motioned for us to follow. 

“We’re ready for you now” 

We followed her into the Great Hall, gazing around the room. Four tables representing the four houses were filled, the students seated at them staring at us with open interest. Candles floated above everyone and at the front of the room there was a long table at which at the professors of the school. In front of their table was a single stool, on which sat an old patched up brown hat. Looking up showed not a ceiling but a night sky, with clouds and stars. 

“It’s not real, the ceiling. It’s just bewitched to look like the sky.” I heard Hermione telling someone. I tuned her out. Mcgonagall stopped us just short of the stool, a scroll in her hand. Dumbledore stood from his place to address to students. 

“This marks the start of another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Now, I must warn you that the third-floor corridor, on the right wing, is strictly off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death. That is all, thank you.” He sat back down. Everyone was in a bit of shock, but Mcgonagall barged forward. 

“When I call your name step forward and sit on the stool, and I will put the sorting hat on your head. Abbott, Hannah” Hannah stepped up and sat on the stool, the hat dropped onto her blonde head. After a moment the hat called out “HUFFLEPUFF” The puff table cheered. 

“Black, Lily” I stepped forward. I risked a look up at the professors and saw Dumbledore was stiff, watching me carefully. Moving my eyes down the table I caught a look at Snape. He was completely frozen, all of the color drained from his face. His cold eyes were locked on me, piercing through my soul. A shiver went down my spine and I sat on the stool, the brown hat lowering over my eyes. 

“ _How interesting”_ I jumped, hearing the voice in my head “ _It’s been a very long time since I’ve been on the head of a reincarnation. Never mind that you aren’t who you say you are.”_

_Please don’t tell._ I thought back at the hat, a chill of fear settling in my stomach. 

“ _Worry not, Harri, I will not tell a soul. Now, onto your sorting. Curious. You are smart, undoubtedly, but Ravenclaw is not for you. Hufflepuff just won’t do either. Hmm... Your mother was a true Gryffindor, and I feel that bravery in you”_

_I’m not brave. I’m scared._

_“No, no, not quite right. Oh, but I can see everything you are planning. Quite cunning indeed. I see the ambition you hold inside you. Yes, the answer is clear, it better be-”_

_“_ SLYTHERIN” It shouted out loud. Dazed but pleased I lifted the hat off my head and gave it back to Mcgonagall, heading for the Slytherin table. The cheers were loud and some students scooted apart to give me space, I felt a couple slap me on the back. I nodded to them and turned my attention away, back up to the table. Snape’s eyes had never left me and when our eyes locked, I felt him probe at my mind. I gave him a subtle nod before looking away. 

The ceremony went very quickly, for me, after my sorting. Susan Bones, Hufflepuff. Crabbe and Goyle, Slytherin. They sat next to me, much to my annoyance. Seems like their loyalty has now extended to myself. The hat didn’t even touch Draco’s head before the hat screamed out “SLYTHERIN”. I cheered for Draco, and he sat on my right side next to me. 

“Well done, Draco. You’re a true Slytherin.” I said, giving him a small grin. He returned the grin. 

“Well said, cousin. You as well. I’m quite pleased we’ve been sorted together.” I hummed my agreement. 

Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor. Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw. Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor. Ron Weasley, Gryffindor. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff. Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin. She skipped over, scooting in on Draco’s other side. Theodore Nott, Slytherin. Padma Patil went to Ravenclaw while her twin sister Parvati went to Gryffindor. Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor as well. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass came to Slytherin. 

I tuned out for the rest, unimportant characters I didn’t recognize. As soon as the sorting was done, food filled the tables. Looking around at the vast mountains of food, trying to decide what to eat, choosing on potatoes and a delicious soft buttered bun, and plucking up some sort of meat and mushroom stew. I tried the stew first, careful to mind my table manners. It spread over my tongue; the delicious creaminess surprising. It was not overly salty, or gamy. Fresh vegetables were incorporated, bringing freshness and flavor, the mushrooms, which I normally hated, added flavor the complimented the meal. The buns were soft, and combined with the potatoes were very enjoyable. I felt myself relaxing in the warmth of the room, the good food, and the cheerful conversations being held around me. Draco was chatting with Crabbe and Goyle about Quidditch. I tuned back into the conversation just as Draco turned to me. 

“What do you think about quidditch?” He asked. I shrugged, indifferent. 

“I’ve never played it. Obviously, I couldn’t play it with the muggles and I couldn’t use a broom where I was staying.” Draco made a face. 

“You never said where you were staying or why you were with muggles.” I paused eating and considered my response. 

“Hm... It’s a bit confusing really and I don’t understand it myself, but I was found in the muggle world at barely a year old, they couldn’t locate my family since they weren’t muggles so I was taken to an orphanage. I imagine now that I’ve been returned to Wizarding London, I’ll find my family.” I flicked my eyes up to Draco’s face, finding it quite scandalized. 

“You mean you were... But you’re a pureblood! What kind of unqualified... You don’t even know who your parents are do you?” I shrugged again, turning my attention back to my meal, keeping my eyes on a piece of mushroom. 

“I’m okay with it. I’ll be taking a heritage test at the end of this year.” I cleared up. “Don’t be mistaken, though, I know we’re related, Draco.” Draco didn’t look entirely convinced. “I’ll give you a copy of my results when I have them. For your piece of mind, if you’d like.” He nodded. 

“I can owl father for you, he has some connections in the ministry.” I contemplated. 

“Give me a while to consider it. If you want you can owl him to inform him of me. Maybe he will know something.” The food disappeared, replaced by desserts. I spotted my prize and plucked it up onto my plate. I scooped a spoonful of the heavenly pumpkin pie into my mouth. What for it, I really like pumpkin. Dessert was uneventful, and when we finished all the remaining food vanished away, Dumbledore standing from his place to address us again. 

“Students, please follow your house prefects,” The prefects from each house stood “to your respective common rooms. Classes will begin tomorrow, make sure you get some rest. Let’s make this a good year. That is all.” Our house prefect, Gemma Farley, stood at the end of the table closest the doors waiting for us patiently. A quick look showed the other prefects doing the same to their houses. Gemma led us down to the dungeon, to the Slytherin common room. She stopped in front of a stone wall and turned to us. 

“You will be expected to follow a set of rules as long as you remain in the Slytherin house. Number one, we are united. I don’t care what faults you might have with one another, as long as we are outside this common room, we are a collective. If someone is in trouble, help them. If someone is having issues in classes, direct them to someone who can provide assistance. Your actions out there reflect on our whole house. Two, any secrets told inside this common room are not to be shared outside of it. If you suspect another Slytherin to be in danger, or plotting something that will reflect poorly of our house you are to inform myself, the other prefects, or Professor Snape. No one else. Is this clear?” Gemma looked around at us as we bobbed our heads in confirmation. “Good. This is the entrance to the common room. Like all the other houses the door is hidden, and can only be opened with a password. This year’s password is _pure-blood.”_ When Gemma said the password the wall behind her swung open, revealing a room behind it. 

Gemma entered the room with all of us students following behind her. The room was dark, and not just in way of the furniture. The room had little in the way of lighting, save a chandelier handing from the ceiling, with candles inside. The furniture consisted of primarily black and deep greens, with accents of brown. Upon the two black sofas, resting in front of a fire place, were dull green pillows with the Slytherin house crest. There were two stair cases, one on the left side and one on the right, directly across from one another. Likely the dorm rooms. Lastly, there were two large windows directly forward from the entrance, but they did not show a night sky instead showing a deep blue green out of them. The glow of the green reflected into the room, bathing it in a soft green light. It dawned on me that this was likely a view into the lake, causing me to immediately feel uneasy. I didn’t much fancy deep water, no way of knowing what might be in them, and if those windows broke... no not likely. They’re more than likely enchanted to be unbreakable. This didn’t make me feel much better, though. 

“Boys dorms are up the stairs to the left, girls to the right.” Gemma stopped in the middle of the room. “Any boys trying to sneak into the girl dorms will find the stairs turning into a slide, and a particularly strong boil hex to be placed on them.” She looked at each of the first-year boys in turn, making some of them look embarrassed as though that were exactly what they planned to do. “Now, it is past curfew and you have classes tomorrow, so head to bed the lot of you.” Gemma then strode away, off to do prefect things. Me and the rest of the female first years headed to our dorms. We entered each room, looking for ours, and I found my luggage and Fizzy in the second room I checked. There were five beds in the rooms, each one arranged to be like at the point of a five-legged star. My luggage was at the top point, against the far wall. It looked like I would be sharing the room with Daphne, Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracy Davis. 

“They said your name was Black, didn’t they? Pureblood?” Daphne asked, holding her hand out. I shook it. 

“Correct. Call me Lily.” I said. 

“Alright, Lily. Call me Daphne.” We smiled at each other. The other three also introduced themselves to me though I did not find them to be entirely pleasant. After introductions were complete, we all settled in to bed. Fizzy, free of his confines, jumped onto the bed with me, choosing to curl up against my chest under the blankets. The lights went out just as I got settled. I lay there in the darkness, wondering about just how I am meant to reveal my true identity or keep it a secret. I did not wish to be manipulated into a false destiny. Dumbledore would have to fight very hard to get me in his grasp. Now the biggest worry for now is how to deal with the rat... maybe Snape can help me. 

* * *

Morning came all to quickly in my opinion, and I was quite _rudely_ awakened by one Milicent, dumping me out of my bed with a screaming cat on top of me. 

“Oi, get up, ‘er goin’ to be late for breakfas’” She grumbled at me. Huffing and groaning, I picked myself off the floor and made my bed, and fed Fizzy before taking my school robes to the bathroom. I changed quickly, grabbing my wand and school back, heading back into the common room. There I found Draco waiting for me. 

“Morning, Black. Sleep well did you?” He asked, grin on his face, eyes on my rats' nest of hair. I scowled. 

“Quite, Draco. Unfortunately, I was awoken to Milicent dumping me out of bed.” I narrowed my eyes at him. “Were you actually waiting for me?” His grin morphed into a scowl matching mine. 

“Well fine, if you’re going to be ungrateful about it, I won’t bother next time.” My eyes widened a bit and I realized I’d offended him. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m grateful you waited I just wasn’t expecting it, is all.” my words came out in a jumble, trying to correct the situation. Draco stared at me blankly for a moment. 

“It’s forgotten. Let’s go to breakfast.” I breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully he had chosen not to hold a grudge. I needed to be more careful around all these pureblood children. 

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I all went to the Great Hall for breakfast together. Surprisingly not that many people were there when we arrived, or not surprisingly. I wasn’t sure how late I’d slept in. I looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, neither Mcgonagall. Snape was there, and Sprout. The other professors were also absent. I decided on some porridge with fresh blueberries and juice. Draco was talking about quidditch again. 

“Hey, Draco, do you think if you do well enough in flying lessons, they’ll invite you onto the Slytherin team?” I asked him. His lips parted slightly and he looked at me in clear surprise. 

“Can they do that, do you think? Would they?” He pondered. “I would be the youngest seeker in history... I should owl father about this.” I nodded. 

“I’ll go with you to the owlery, if you want. After classes?” Draco agreed. I smirked inwardly. _I’m not really sure if I want to do this whole quidditch thing, and if I became the seeker it could ruin or strain my relationship with Draco. Especially considering the situation Harry became seeker..._ I thought to myself. 

Finished, we headed out to our class. I managed to catch another look at the staff table before we left, but Snape had gone. First class is Charms, with Professor Flitwick. We got to the class right on time, and took our seat. Draco sat next to me, again. To my delight and stress, the class was with Gryffindor which meant Ron was also there. I caught his eye and gave him a grin, which he returned, careful not to let Draco see. 

I looked around for Professor Flitwick, but couldn’t see him, however I noticed there were large white feathers in front of every student. I jumped when Flitwick suddenly appeared on top of a stack of books at the front of the classroom. I was not the only one who jumped, I noted with relief. I blushed. 

“Hello class! Welcome to charms. In charms class I will be teaching you spell that unlike Transfiguration, do not change what the objects are. Charms add to, Transfiguration takes away. Write this down!” Flitwick’s cheerful nature was apparently contagious, as students relaxed and wore grins. 

“Now we will be working on Levitation spells for now. That is, the ability to make things and objects fly. Please take out your wands!” He gave us a moment before continuing. “I’m going to show you the proper wrist movements. Observe and copy.” He waved his wand. “Swish and flick. With me.” 

“Swish and flick” The class chorused, copying the wand movement. We repeat this several times until Professor Flitwick is convinced we have it. “Good. Now, _Wingardium_ _leviosa_ _”_ His feather floated up. “Now you. Make sure to annunciate.” 

We all began attempting to cast the spell on our feathers. No one seemed to be having much luck, until one of the Gryffindor boys, Seamus I think, shouted “Wingard Leviosa!” Followed by a loud **_Boom_ ** as the feather exploded in his face. Everyone began laughing as Professor Flitwick checked on him. 

* * *

Transfiguration was well enough. Mcgonagall did her Animagus cat prank on Ron and Seamus, giving them a fright and showed us how to transfigure a match into a needle. It did not come easy to me, nor to any of the other students in the class. By the end of the period my match was definitely sharper and more silver in color, but it sure wasn’t a needle. Draco had managed to make his sharp as well. Seamus somehow managed to blow up his needle, needless to say Mcgonagall was displeased. 

Defense was... interesting. Quirrell reacted to me, or rather Voldemort reacted making him react to me. The class was dull, bland, and we learned nothing of interest. He seemed more interested in talking about garlic and vampires than he did actually teaching. History of magic is... self-explanatory. The class was as dead as our teacher. No one really payed attention and I had a strong feeling I wouldn’t be getting high marks in there. Herbology was more fun. I liked the plants, and I saw Neville really blossoming into himself. We weren’t permitted out of greenhouse one and only worked with harmless plants. Some kind of magical lavender like plants. I was much more looking forward to my next class. 

Finally, potions class. I felt quite nervous, not knowing how Snape would react to me in such a close personal environment, but also excited because potions interested me greatly. Draco and I decided to be partners, and sat in the second to back row. Snape was at the head of the class, watching us with a bored expression, but I noticed his eyes lingering on me a little longer than anyone else. When everyone was seated, Snape started class. 

“There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. As such I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the art of potion-making. For the few that do, I will teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses.” He looked at me. “Miss Black. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?” _I remember this. It was his attempt to humiliate Harry. Is that what he’s doing with me?_

_“_ A Draught of Living Death, sir. It is a powerful sleeping draught, making to consumer fall into a deathlike slumber” I winced, hoping I’d gotten it right. 

“Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” 

“Inside of a goat's stomach, sir” I responded politely. 

“And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” 

“They’re the same thing, sir.” Snape's eyes glistened. 

“Correct. Ten points to Slytherin.” Then looking around the room, his face contorted as if he had just eaten something sour. “Well, why aren’t you writing that down?” There was a flurry of motion, as everyone scrambled to get their parchments and quills. Snape stalked back to the front of the class, having gotten closer to me with each question. He very much resembled a large bat. “Open your books to the cure boils potion. You shall find your ingredients already at your station. You have until the end of class to produce a potion I deem _adequate.”_ Paper rustled as a couple dozen books were flicked through. Draco and I both opened our books finding the correct potion fairly quickly. 

“Okay... says here we have to crush the snake fangs first.” I picked up the mortar and dropped the fangs inside, crushing them. “And then add them to the cauldron. Easy enough...” I muttered. Draco heated the cauldron while I crushed the fangs. When the fangs were sufficiently powdered, I poured the proper measurements into the cauldron. Draco watched closely until it was heated for 10 seconds. 

“Now add four horned slugs, and two porcupine quills, in that order.” I put the slugs in, Draco the quills. I stirred the mixture 5 times, clockwise. “Um... It says that’s all.” We look into the cauldron. Draco gets one of our potion vials and we spoon the mixture into the bottle, then sit and wait patiently. It doesn’t take Snape very long to notice that we’ve stopped working while everyone else is scrambling. 

“Miss Black, Mister Malfoy, is there a particular reason you are sitting there twiddling your thumbs?” He stalked over. 

“We’ve finished, sir.” Draco stated proudly. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Snape picked up the vial containing our potion, looking at it closely. He twisted it a few times, before pocketing it. “Well done. Five points to Slytherin for an adequate potion.” Draco preened under the praise. Snapes attention was diverted from us when Neville’s cauldron exploded, covering him in bright red boils. “Longbottom, it would appear you added the porcupine quills _before_ the horned slugs. Five points from Gryffindor. Mister Weasley, please accompany Mister Longbottom to the hospital wing.” Ron tossed a glare at some sniggering Slytherins behind me, who had likely sabotaged Neville’s potion, their sniggers made this seem more the case. 

Ron helped Neville out of the room, muttering under his breath about ‘slimy snakes’. The class ended right after that, luckily for the remaining Gryffindors, before they managed to lose any more points. Heading out of the dungeons with Draco, I asked him a question that had been on my mind. 

“Draco, for flying lessons, do you have any tips for me? I’ve never flown before.” Draco’s eyes sparkled, and he nodded almost violently. It was then, at breakfast on the day of flying lessons, that Draco shared with anyone who would listen his _personal_ tips on flying, as well as tips straight from flying books. Because, Draco had been on a broom for ages, and was practically professional at this point. lying 

Flying lessons took place out on the grounds at three thirty in the afternoon, and all of the students clambered outside at the same time. Each student stepped in front of a broom, of the 20 or so lying about and waited for Madam Hooch to arrive. When she did, I took note that she looked very similar to her actress from the movie, same as Mcgonagall. She scolded the students who hadn’t been by her broom. 

“Stick your hand over your broom and say “Up” very sternly.” She said. We did as told, sticking out hands over and saying the word, however the brooms did not want to go into our hands. I unfortunately was not one of the people who got my broom on the first try. It took me five while I noticed Draco get his on the second, something he didn’t look pleased about. 

“It’s alright, I heard the school brooms have always been horrid. I wouldn’t think too much of it.” I tried to comfort. His expression lightened a little bit and I heard him mutter something that sounded an awful lot like “ _my father will hear about this”_ causing me to giggle. Madam Hooch went around correcting peoples grips on their brooms, including myself and Draco, something which made his expression sour once more. I felt quite bad for him. 

“When I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground as hard as you can. Keep your broom steady, and hover for a few moments, then come back to the ground by leaning forward. Now, one. Two-” 

Before she blew her whistle, Neville flew into the air and shot off into the sky. Madam Hooch screamed for him to come back down, but it was too late and Neville quickly lost control of his broom. We all watched in shock and mild horror as his broom flung him around in all directions. His broom veered towards the castle, and Neville was wrenched off of it, his cloak having caught on a statue. He lingered in the air for a moment, but with a _riiip_ sound, he fell down to the ground with a loud _crunch_. Madam Hooch ran to him the moment he hit the ground, and Neville’s loud cries carried over to the group. 

“Broken wrist...” I heard her say, helping him up. His wrist was bent at an unnatural angle. “All of you are to remain with your feet on the ground until I return or you will be thrown out of this school faster than you can say “Quidditch”.” She called to us, disappearing from view with him. 

The other Slytherins took this chance to start making fun of him, much to the annoyance of myself and the Gryffindors. “Oh look!” Nott said, picking up Neville’s Remembrall. I remembered seeing him get it from his grandmother earlier that morning. “He dropped his toy.” 

“Give it back, Nott” Said Ron, face red and puffed up. 

“Or what?” He kicked off the ground, hovering in the air. I elbowed Draco in the ribs, leaning to whisper. 

“You should get it back from him. Might be your chance to show off. Not like they can really kick you out because of your father. No harm in doing it?” I said. Draco, looked unconvinced but thoughtful, mounting his broom once more and kicking off after Nott. Pansy gaped after him, as if she couldn’t believe he could be going against his own house. I watched, in awe, as he zoomed after Nott, high into the air and past windows leading into classes being taught. When they were higher than the castle, Nott threw the Remembrall away from himself, going back to the ground, but Draco continued after the ball even as it plummeted back to the earth. Picking up speed, and just before he would have crashed which I worried for a moment he might, he caught the ball in his fist and pulled up just in time. Draco, not a second from being off his broom, was taken when Mcgonagall and Snape came charging out calling his name. 

“Draco Malfoy!” Mcgonagall said. “Follow me this instant.” 

“Now Minerva-” Snape started. 

“Quiet Severus. I will not hear it. With me, now.” And Malfoy was led to the castle. His eyes flashed at me, angry for getting in trouble but I simply returned it with a small smile. Confusion flickered across his features, and he was out of sight. 

“YOU!” Pansy screeched at me. “You got Draco in trouble; I just know it was you!” I looked at her blankly. 

“Are you saying that I somehow forced him to get onto that broom? That I forced him to save our houses already failing reputation from Nott’s public bullying?” She spluttered, going red in the face. 

“He went against his own house. He’s surely going to get it now.” Nott said, smugly. 

“And you’re certain of this, because? He never attacked you or drew his wand. It could easily be conveyed as playful.” Nott approached me with his hand ghosting towards his hip, but we were saved by Hooch coming back. She scolded us thoroughly for fighting while she was gone, and we all went back into the castle, with free periods the rest of the day. 

* * *

“You’re _joking”_ Pansy was saying at dinner. Draco was puffed with pride and bragging about how, not only did he evade trouble but he had been invited onto the Slytherin Quidditch team, _as a first year._

“Of course I’m not. Think McGonagall's upset I’m not in her house, though” He bragged. 

“But that makes you the youngest in a century!” Draco nodded. 

“Don’t tell anyone yet, I’m supposed to be keeping it a secret until the first game.” Suddenly Nott appeared.   


“Malfoy. That was a load of shite, what you did turning on a housemate like that.” Draco turned a cold gaze on him. “I’m sorry, did you want to go again?” Nott puffed up. 

“A wizard duel then? Tonight. Blaise is my second, who’s yours.” Draco looked at Crabbe, then Goyle, then _me_. 

“Black, of course. Where?” Draco said, oblivious or uncaring to my internal panic. 

“The trophy room, at midnight. Don’t be late.” Nott stalked away to the far end of the table. 

“You do know how to duel, right?” Draco asked me. I shook my head. 

“Haven’t ever been in one and we aren’t learning it yet. But I know the basics I think.” I said. 

“It’s a formal duel where you have to fight one or more people only using magic. No touching. It ends when the opponent is disarmed, injured, or dead. In this case, disarmed.” He took a bite of his eggs “I heard there used to be a dueling club, but it was disbanded sometime since 1985 to now. No one really knows why.” 

* * *

And so, it was that night, under the light of the moon that Draco and I crept out of the Slytherin common room and through the halls of the castle. 

“The trophy room is on the third floor. It moves around but I checked.” Draco whispered to me. I leaned close to his ear and whispered back 

“I thought the third floor was off limits? Dumbledore said we would die if we went there.” Draco shook his head. 

“It was fine when I was there earlier. Only Filch patrolling, but he was easily avoided, and besides, he’s probably moved on by now” I frowned. I remember the gist of this, what is on the third floor but I could not remember why I had a bad feeling. 

“Draco, something feels weird about this, do you think this might be a trap?” Draco frowned this time. 

“Maybe, I wouldn’t put it past him. It is a very _Slytherin_ thing to do, and if I were in his place, I know it’s exactly what I would do. Just keep your eyes open and try to be quiet.” We didn’t run into Filch or his cat, Mrs. Norris, and arrived in front of the trophy room door. We slipped inside and looked around. The room was dark, the arched windows allowing for little moonlight to reflect off the glass trophy cases. Nott and Zabini were nowhere in sight. Draco looked unnerved. 

“I think you were right; this feels wrong. We should leave.” He hissed to me. We were just about to leave when the door opened again, and a figure too tall to be Nott or Zabini slipped inside. Draco and I froze, then I felt something warm squeeze my hand. I looked down and saw it was Draco’s hand. He jerked his head towards the door and began tugging me behind him. Mrs. Norris wasn’t in sight, but we had a pretty good idea of where Filch was, based on his chattering about what he would do once he found us. We slipped out of the room, quietly, and took off down the corridor. 

“We have to get back to the dungeons, do you know any shortcuts?” I hissed to Draco, but he responded in the negative. Just then Peeves appeared. 

“Bad ickle firsties, wandering around at midnight.” He cackled “Should tell Flich I should.” 

“Peeves please, we just want to go back to bed.” I pleaded. Draco, annoyed, shouted at the poltergeist which was precisely the wrong thing to do. 

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED. STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDOR!” Peeves screeched. Me and Draco looked at each other and took off sprinting down the halls, hearing Filch’s pounding footsteps not far behind. 

“There!” I gasped, pointing to a door. We beelined for it, but when tugging the knob were horrified to find it locked. The footsteps grew closer. “Move!” Draco shoved me out of the way, and pulled out his wand pointing it at the door. “ _Alohomora”_ the lock clicked open and we shut the door just as we heard Filch round the corner. We heard him asking Peeves where we’d gone, and in turn Peeves taunting him, but that was the least of my worries because I realized with filling dread that I heard _breathing_ behind me. 

“Draco...” I whispered, as quiet as I could. “ _Draco...”_ Draco turned his questioning stare to me. “Do you hear that?” Draco paused, listening, before his body went rigid. Slowly, so slowly, we turned to the sound. The sight that greeted us, more terrifying than I could have imagined. 

Towering over us, woken from its nap, with sleek black fur and three heads. Three mouths full of sharp glistening teeth, and large eyes staring down at us. A Cerberus, or at least, the closest thing the wizarding world had to one. Under one of its massive feet, I noted there to be a door. Or what looked like a door, anyways. We didn’t really have time to worry about that because the oversized dog was looking at us like we were its next meal. We looked at the dog, at each other, screamed, and bolted from the room, not stopping our sprint until we were back safely in the dungeon. 

“Pureblood” Draco gasped out when we arrived at the hidden entrance. It flew open and we tumbled inside, thankfully not to anyone being still awake in the common room. We plopped down on one of the sofas, breathing heavily. When we had regained our breath, I spoke. 

“Draco, did you see what it was standing on?” I asked, shaking now that my adrenaline had faded. Draco, it seemed, was no better off than I. 

“Yes. A door, I think? What does that old coot think, having something like that in the school? My father will be hearing about this.” Draco said, trying to regain composure. 

“Never mind the dog, I’m more interested in the door. What could they possibly need guarding so badly that they need _that_ to get the job done?” We sat there for a few minutes, thinking. 

“Well, I heard there was an attempted robbery at Gringotts just before school started. They said nothing was stolen as the vault had been emptied earlier that day. I heard my father say it was that... Half-breed pet Dumbledore keeps here. Hagrid.” I chewed on my lip. 

“D’you think we should visit him? Hagrid, that is. Get information?” I asked. Draco agreed. “I’ll send a letter tomorrow, I think. You know how biased some of our teachers are to us. Goodnight Draco.” I bid him goodnight, and we parted ways to our dorm rooms. 

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, I received a response to my letter sent to Hagrid, but I hadn’t time to open it. Draco received a package, suspiciously in the shape of a broom. When asked about it, he brushed the questions off, tugging me out of my seat and down the hall. “It’s a nimbus 2000, father sent it for me when professor Snape told him I made seeker.” He boasted. “I’m meant to keep it hidden until the game, same as my status as seeker.” 

“That’s amazing Draco! Oh!” I pulled the response to my letter out of my pocket, unfolding it. 

**Dear Lily and Draco,**

**How about joining me for tea? I'’ll come get you from the castle, students aren’t allowed out on your own. ‘round six. See you then.**

**Cheers,**

**Hagrid**

“Hagrid has agreed to meet with us, over tea.” I said, flipping the note around so Draco could read it. His eyes skimmed over the short note quickly. “Wonderful. Hopefully he can tell us what’s going on. I really would _hate_ to get father involved.” Something told me he would not, in fact, hate to involve his father. 

After transfiguration classes we were almost bowled over by a sobbing Hermione Granger, rushing into the castle, sniggering of students trailing after her. 

“What do you think that was about?” I inquired. “Don’t know. Someone probably put that mud blood in her place.” Draco said back. I looked at him in disgust. He caught my look, and tried to figure out why I was upset. “What? Did I say something wrong?”   


“Draco, I understand that you were raised a specific way to have particular beliefs, and I’m not going to try correct you on that, but I must ask you not use that particular slur in front of me. I will only ask you this once, and I don’t wish to ruin this friendship we have over it.” I said. Draco looked more confused. 

“But you’re pureblood, like me. Wouldn’t you have been raised with the same beliefs?” I shook my head. “I was raised by _muggles_ Draco. They were awful, yes, but that doesn’t mean I think they’re unworthy of life. Besides, everyone knows the muggleborns are just witches with magic reignited from previous squib lines.” Draco swiveled. 

“From squib lines? What do you mean?” I grinned, happy to educate. “Magic doesn’t just come from nowhere. It has a starting point and an ending point. Muggleborns are the descendants of squibs kicked out of families from generations ago. If you look back through a family tree of muggleborns you’re likely to find the connection. Who knows, some might even be related to _you_.” He got a look like I had offered my hand in marriage. 

“I will... have to speak to father about this...” I halted. “I wouldn’t advise it. He probably doesn’t know much more than you, or if he does, he’s likely to lie to you about it or demand you stop speaking with me over it. I could be declared a blood traitor for even speaking of it.” Draco didn’t look pleased by that either. We were at the entrance hall now, and it was time to meet Hagrid. 

“I will think about this. Thank you for telling me.” I bobbed my head, as Hagrid came into view. He spotted us and waved us over.” 

“’ello Lily. Draco. Was surprised to be getting a letter from you two. Never had a couple ‘er Slytherins wanting to get tea with me ‘fore.” He boomed, grinning warmly, but warily at us. 

“It’s alright mister Hagrid. We just wanted to ask you about something we were curious about.” I said. The sun outside was quickly fading to dark, and a chill settled in the air. Halloween. Hagrid’s hut came into view. He shuffled us inside, sitting us down on his worn-out sofa, and shoved some rock cakes and tea in our faces. Trying to bite the cakes proved they were more likely to break teeth than be edible, so I put one in my tea to, hopefully, soften. 

“Now, what were ya’ two wantin’ to talk to me about?” He plopped onto a chair across from us, groaning loudly under him. I picked up an old copy of the Daily Prophet that was resting on the table. 

“Um, well, this actually.” I showed the article to Hagrid. It was the article about the Gringotts bank break-in. “We heard that... well we overheard someone saying YOU had taken something out that day, and that it’s been hidden at Hogwarts.” Hagrid was pale and stiff. 

“Who’d you ‘er that from? Never you mind, ya’ best be forgettin’ that if you know what’s best for you. Off with ya now. Pretend we never ‘ad this conversation.” He shoved us back out onto his steps, slamming the door in our faces. Me and Draco shared a look, both coming to the same conclusion. _He definitely knows something._

* * *

Draco left me after that to quidditch practice, but met up with me again that night for dinner. The smell of pumpkin strong through the castle, the house elves in the kitchen having been hard at work all day cooking. The Great Hall, upon stepping inside, was full of Halloween decorations. Live bats, spider webs, and tinted dark for the occasion. The tables were filled with a wide assortment of traditional (And less traditional) Halloween foods. My mouth watered. I had just started to dig in to some stuffing when Quirrell burst into the hall sprinting down the middle. 

“Troll in the dungeon! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!” He cried. He swooned. “I just thought you should know” He collapsed, dramatically. I looked around. Hermione was nowhere in sight. 

“Draco, that girl Hermione isn’t here. Do you know where she is?” Pansy, eavesdropping, butted in. 

“That little mud blood girl? Last I heard she locked herself in the girl's bathroom in the dungeon. Hope that troll gets her.” She said, snottily. I glared at her. “Last I checked, I didn’t ask you” I snapped, enjoying the anger and shock on her face. Confusion fell over the hall; students being sent back to their houses but what of the Slytherin’s? It was decided we were to wait in the Great Hall, but in the confusion and flurry of students I managed to slip out with the Gryffindors, and the down into the dungeons. I had just turned a corner when in a flurry of limbs, I ran face first into one, Ron Weasley. 

“Blimey, what are _you_ doing here” He snarled. I huffed, crossing my arms. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Ronald.” Red blossomed on his cheeks at my use of his full name. 

“I’m coming after Hermione. I figured she didn’t know about the troll. Now you?” He spat, looking suspicious. I rolled my eyes. “I’m here for Hermione too.” Then we heard them. The pounding steps of a troll, and then a high-pitched scream only possible of coming out of a little girl. We ran to the sound, into the girl’s bathroom. The troll was huge, and smelly. It lumbered around, its eyesight poor at the sound of Hermione’s screaming. 

“Stop screaming!” I called to her, making the troll thrash around at the new noise. “It’s attracted to the noise!” Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth, eyes shining with tears. I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the troll. “ _incendio_ _”_ I cast. A burst of flame erupted from my wand, shooting out at the troll. The troll bellowed as my flames licked at its skin. Hermione used the distraction the run past the troll to the door. The troll, angered but not overly injured, swung a massive arm at me. I had no time to dodge, and was hit in the middle and flung hard into the opposing wall, the stone crumbling around me. My ears rung, and I heard Ron scream my name, someone casting a spell, and cheers. My chest felt heavy and I coughed into my hand, it coming away red. 

I blinked heavily, trying to clear the fuzziness out of my vision, still deafened by the ringing in my ears. I felt someone grabbing my shoulders, and my hair being brushed off my face. The hands froze, pushing the hair back down over my forehead. If I could be in my right mind, then I would realize my identifying mark had been exposed, but I was not. The ringing faded but my ears weren’t working properly. Something foul was shoved past my lips and massaged down my throat, and I felt someone lift me up, but then it all faded to black. 

* * *

I woke up the next day in the Hospital Wing, with Draco asleep at my bedside, with his head lain on my stomach, and Ron on my other side. Ron, seeing I was awake first, perked up. He handed me a cup of water which I took gratefully, downing the glass. When it was gone, I handed it back to Ron. 

“What happened?” I asked, my voice hoarse. Ron looked uneasy. “You cast a fire spell at the troll, distracting it. Hermione escaped because of it but... It managed to hit you into the wall. Madam Pomfrey said it broke almost all your ribs. She said one was stabbing your lung. You could have died, mate!” I rubbed at my ribs, which no longer hurt. “She healed you up fine, don’t worry. You’re probably going to get a mad scolding though...” I hummed, not really paying attention. 

“What happened after the troll hit me? I couldn’t really hear anything...” I asked awkwardly. Ron shifted. “After... you know, I used that levitation spell we’ve been learning on the troll's club and dropped it on its head, knocking it out. Hermione ran off as soon as it was down, but then Snape burst in. He took one look at you and I swear he went as pale as snow. Looked like he just saw a ghost. He gave you a potion, picked you up, and ran off with you.” he gave me a weak smile. 

“I didn’t get to follow because I was being hounded by teachers for information. They nearly expelled me too, if it hadn’t been for Hermione coming back and taking all the blame. They wouldn’t let me come see you until morning, when I got here Malfoy was already here. Madam Pomfrey said he’d been here all night, and refused to leave. Said he got all fired up “ _I’m her cousin, it is my right to be here. Wait until my father hears about this.”_ I giggled. Draco stirred, sitting up and blinking around. His usually perfect plastered blonde hair sticking up in all directions. He spotted me and jerked up. 

“You’re awake!” He gasped, clasping my hand. “That Granger girl was here a little while ago but you were asleep!” Ron pulled a face. “Didn’t know you had it in you to care about anyone, Malfoy.” Draco glared. 

“Watch it Weasel, or I just might-” He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Professor Snape’s blank face peered down at us; his mouth pressed in a firm line. “Now mister Malfoy, a sick room is hardly the place to start fights.” Draco looked ashamed, eyes flicking to me. “Sorry sir, sorry Lily.” He said softly. Ron looked mad, but apologized as well. “Yeah, sorry Lily. Wasn’t thinking...” 

“Good, now off you two go. You have classes today and I’m sure Miss Po-Black would like to have rest without you two squawking in her ear.” His slip up, unnoticed by the other two, made my blood turn to ice in my veins. Ron looked like he was about to protest, but I silenced him with a small smile and shake of my head. 

“It’s okay, really. I’m probably going to go back to sleep for a bit.” I said to convince them. It worked, and they both left the hospital wing, not without sending me looks over their shoulders. Snape sat down at the foot of my bed, eyeing me. I picked at the skin around my fingers nervously. 

“So, you know, then?” I asked, carefully. “That, Miss Black, is not a question. I know many things; you will have to be more specific if you wish to know what _exactly_ it is, I know.” He drawled. I flinched, sitting up a little straighter and keeping my eyes on my lap. 

“You know... my identity...” I whispered. “Who I really am.” A hand reached out, fingers tucking under my chin, raising my face to look at him. “Look at me.” He said, firmly. Against my will, against my better judgement, my green eyes slowly raised until they were locked with his. “You look so much like her...” He said, more to himself than I. He straightened, dropping his hand away from my face. “Why? If you knew who you were, why hide yourself behind a false identity? Surely you would love the fame it would bring?” I scowled. 

“I hid because I remember everything.” I said flatly. “I remember that night. I what He did to mum. I remember watching him die, the wand, and _you_.” He flinched back. “I remember more things too. Things I shouldn’t know. Things that haven’t happened yet. The older I get the more I forget, but I know horrid things.” I whispered. “What things?” Snape asked. 

“Can I trust you?” I asked. “Not to tell _him,_ I mean.” Confusion on his face. “I think you can trust me well enough to not tell a dead man your secrets, Potter.” I shook my head violently. “It is not to him I refer, professor. I am speaking of the Headmaster.” Snape’s mouth popped open in shock. 

“Why is it you do not trust the headmaster?” He inquired, leaning forward. I registered that he had cast a silencing charm around us, meaning I was safe in telling him. I took a deep breath. 

“He tried to leave me with Petunia and her husband, even though he knew how they would treat me.” Snape’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Even after being told, he refused to listen. He left me on a doorstep in the middle of the night. He knows what I am, and he assumed it meant I had to die to kill Voldemort for good. He always planned for me to die, it never mattered in the end.” 

“ _That manipulative little...”_ Snape seethed, then his head snapped back up. “You said ‘what you are’ what does that mean?” I chewed my lip, not realizing I’d made it bleed. “When mum did the blood sacrifice on the night, she died... it made it so I couldn’t be killed. When Voldemort cast the killing curse on me it was reflected back to him, and a part of his soul latched onto the only living thing left in the room.” My eyes went up to meet his, watching as the horrified realization dawned on his face. “Effectively making me, a human child, a horcrux.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that if you do not like how I am setting up for the plot of this story then that is fine, however please do not attack me for it. My previous fanfiction, which has since been taken down, received nothing but negative reactions based on the "unrealistic" way I set up for the plot. (Meaning unrealistic ways the police reacted to an unaccompanied minor) Yes, I understand it can be frustrating when writers do not do something in a way you would expect, or leave plot holes in stories, such as most characters simply accepting Harri being Lily Black without any proof. This is not meant to be a realistic story, and even stories with unrealistic aspects can still be enjoyable and good. 
> 
> I am doing my best with the skills I currently have as a writer. I am not a professional. I am simply a person who enjoys writing and sharing my stories with others. Please do not attack me, or any other person on this site. If you have an issue with something I have written please contact me either by comment, or by contacting my public instagram account @Muddyink. I will do my best to respond to all questions, comments, or criticism to the best of my ability. 
> 
> Further, if you are interested in being an editor or beta reader, or even just collabing on this or another story, please use the same means to contact me and I will respond and set up a way of easier correspondence and file sharing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on this story and my life

Hi all. First of all I want to thank you all for reading and enjoying my story, but also apologize for my lack of updates. I have not updated this story since the 19th of October and whew, let me tell you some shit has been going on. 

To start, shortly after my last update my partner of 3 plus years left on a surprise vacation to visit their family, and it was all good until I found out afterwards that they were going to Vegas. They had planned to keep this secret but I found out. It wouldn't be a big deal, however my partner has cheated on me multiple times in the past, still I was stressed the entire week they were gone.

I did attempt to write the story while my partner was gone, and got about 4,000 words on the original draft, however my computer crashed and when I loaded it back up again my work had been deleted back to 100 words. I do not know how this happened. This proceeded to happen 3 more times, and I gave up for that day. A few days later I rewrote the story and got about 2,000 words done before I stopped. I was far too stressed and had writers block. 

After my partner got home, the relationship fell apart more rapidly than it had ever before. They were interested in another person, and I found myself realizing I was in an abusive and toxic environment. This has since led to the end of my relationship in mid December. 

At the end of November I discovered that my laptop charger was not working, but also that my laptop had somehow broken. The entire screen is covered with flickering black lines that make it impossible for me to work. I can type the story on my phone, but it would be much shorter and have so many more errors than if I were to use my laptop. 

Lastly, I'm in the process of attempting to move out. I'm very early in this process, still getting all my paperworks figured out and such. I have never lived on my own before, and I'm only 19 so this is a scary process for me. 

Please be patient. I will try to recover the story and finish writing the chapter on my phone but please know the chapters would not come as quickly as they did when I had my laptop. I did use my phone in the past to write my fanfiction, and if you look back you'll note many mistakes and very very short stories, and then to this one when I had my laptop is much longer and less errors. 

Thank you for reading, and understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> What should I make her do with the letter? How do you guys want this to go? Let me know. New part next week maybe earlier. I'm going to try to make her not so much of a Mary Sue, but she will still be a bit strong as in cannon and with her knowledge of events.


End file.
